First Kiss
by LoloBunny
Summary: Usagi needs help, she's doing badly in school, her father's furious with her, and her friends are not helping with their teasing jokes. But who'd have guessed the one person whe can't stand would be the one to make it better. Please R&R!


Hey minna-chan! I decided to write a quick one part story,  
but knowing me it won't be that quick *wink* This is an   
Usa/Mam-chan fic and doesn't fall into the SM timeline, and  
I've made Usagi 14 and Mamo-chan 18. So I guess its an A/U   
but ok whatever I'm babbling ^_^ Enjoy!   
  
  
~~ First Kiss ~~  
by  
BunnyRena  
  
  
Denote thoughts  
{} Author's notes  
  
  
~~~%@ @%~~~ ~~~%@ @%~~~ ~~~%@ @%~~~ ~~~%@ @%~~~  
  
"Wow that's so sweet!" Usagi lay across her bed and stared at her TV.  
"Her first kiss! With her dream guy! 'sigh' I wish I'd get kissed."  
  
She turned to look out her window, thinking over how her first kiss  
should be In a moonlit garden, full of roses. And he'll put one in  
my hair and tell me how sweet I am. another sigh but that's about  
as likely to happen as me getting along with that baka Mamorou   
  
Just the thought of that guy made Usagi's mood darken. She'd had a   
perfectly good day 'till he'd walked up behind her at the arcade and  
startled her into spilling her shake on her skirt. Dumb baka   
probably did it just to bug me she thought. Why does he hate me?  
... Am I really that bad? tearing up she got mad at herself for   
wondering about him Who cares what he thinks? He's just a dumb   
jerk who makes my life miserable. ~So then why does your heart skip   
a beat when you see him?~ It does not! ~And you get butterflies   
in your stomach thinking of him~ I do not!.. Oh no, I'm going   
crazy! I'm fighting with myself!   
  
Getting up and turning off her TV, Usagi went downstairs to eat   
dinner with her parents. Her father was not in a very good mood as  
she ate quietly for once. He kept staring at her making her fidget.  
"So did you finish your homework, or just watch another one of your  
little TV shows?" he asked  
  
"Umm... I tried to do my math homework, but I don't get it. So I  
watched some TV. But I did try." Usagi said  
  
"Obviously you're not trying hard enough, Usagi! I got another call  
from Haruna-sensei. She says your grades have not improved and that  
you're still sleeping in class. I assume you've been up late no doubt  
watching TV. So we're taking the TV out of your room after dinner and  
I want your lights off by 10. And until your grades improve you'll   
have no more TV time, no more magazines, no more mangas. Nothing, is  
that clear?" Kenji told her  
  
Holding back the tears in your eyes Usagi just nodded and kept   
chewing her food. Kenji just watched her for another minute before he  
spoke up again "I don't understand you Usa, How hard can Algebra be?  
You even have a scientific calculator to do all the difficult   
things for you. I had to do all the equations by hand, it took me  
hours to do my homework at your age, but I did it. If you don't get  
Algebra now, you'll never understand anything. How many times must I  
tell you that?!"   
  
Usagi just shrugged her shoulders and kept her head bowed, she knew   
better than to answer him. Shingo and Ikuko knew better than to   
interfere also. After a few more bites in silence Usagi was excused  
to unplug her TV and disconnect her cable. She went to bed still   
holding back her tears He's right, I'm just not smart enough, I'm  
not good enough at anything for him choking on a sob, Usagi hugged   
her pillow to herself and tried to sleep.  
  
~~~%@ @%~~~ ~~~%@ @%~~~ ~~~%@ @%~~~ ~~~%@ @%~~~  
  
The next day after school she managed to stay awake in clas and pay  
attention to her sensei, but she talked so fast Usagi couldn't keep  
up and got lost. Then while they were being handed back their quizz  
scores everyone as usual began to guess hers. "I bet she got a 20  
out of 50" Umino told Naru. She just giggled and whispered something  
back. Usagi was too hurt to care. How could she? She's supposed to  
be my best friend, but she just giggled! Not surprisingly Usagi got   
a 22 on the quiz. Another failure.   
  
Heading to the arcade without her usual zest Serena thought about  
the dance.Feeling totally dejected she tried not to cry. She'd never   
let anyone know how she felt. I do try but its not enough, its   
never enough. As they walked towards the arcade Usagi tripped and  
scraped her knees. Naru just sighed "Usa can't you ever keep from  
falling? Its embarrasing having to pick you up all the time!"   
Getting to her feet, Usagi mumbled an apology before Naru walked   
into her mom's store.   
  
Walking into the arcade without her usual spunk, Usagi dragged her  
feet all the way up to the booth. Sitting on the first stool she   
found, she never noticed who she sat by. Mamorou had been talking   
with Motoki when his odango had walked in. 'My' odango? Woah, ok   
step back, since when is she mine? he wondered as he watched her  
come to the counter. I wonder what's wrong? She's so quiet, its  
not like her to drag her feet like that.   
  
Motoki just turned to Usagi smiling, "Hey Usa-chan, dejabu?"  
  
"Hai, dejabu. I'm just tired 'Toki don't worry about me." she   
crossed her arms and lay her head down.   
  
Looking over at Usagi, Mamorou started to worry "Ohayo, Odango!  
Don't tell me you actually stayed awake in class today! I'm   
shocked! We should call the press, can't you just read the head-  
lines now? 'Odango Atama stays awake in class!'" he snickered.  
  
Feeling both angry and hurt by Mamorou's joke Usagi jumped   
up and glared at him through teary eyes. "You know I was already   
having a bad day, I don't need this from you. I know you think I'm  
just some dumb klutz who can't walk without tripping or a stupid  
flake who just falls asleep and fails all her classes, and you're  
probably right. I do klutz out a lot but I do try to study, I'm  
just not smart enough! I'll never be smart enough! Can't you see   
that, I'm not like you! I'm not a smart person like you! I'm just   
a stupid kid! I'm not smart or strong or good for anything!"  
With that she turned and ran out of the arcade sobbing.  
  
Mamorou sat there in shock for about 5 seconds. She thinks  
she's stupid? How could she say all that? She can't believe all   
those things! Without looking back at Motoki, he jumped up and  
ran after her.   
  
He found her in the park, lying in a little clearing in the rose  
gardens. He stood there watching her for a while. Her shoulders  
shook from her racking sobs. My poor little Usa, what could   
have caused this? She's always so happy. He waited for her to   
calm down before he approached her. It took a long time and he  
couldn't see her face because she'd put it in her crossed her   
arms again. But gradually her crying stopped, and she lay there  
hiccuping. When he walked up to her, he saw her head was turned  
a little sideways and her eyes were closed. Poor thing just   
cried herself to sleep. Rather than waking her up, Mamorou just   
sat next to her and let her sleep.  
  
It was nearly dark before she stirred. Mamorou had called Motoki  
and had him tell her parents she was with him. He wanted to talk  
to her before she went home. He put his jacket across her   
shoulders and lay down next to her to watched her sleep.   
  
Waking, Usagi didn't want to open her eyes. Where'd I go? she  
wondered. Feeling the grass beneath her palms she remembered the  
park. Then she remembered why she'd gone to the park. They don't  
understand. They just don't get it. squeezing her eyes tighter  
she felt tears trickle down her cheeks again.   
  
Mamorou had noticed her tears and reached over to wipe them off.  
Lying on his side, propped up on one elbow, he reached over and  
carefully wiped the tears away.  
  
Feeling his hands on her face Usagi opened her eyes to see her   
arch nemesis, Mamorou, tenderly wiping away her tears. For a   
minute she lay there wondering if she was still asleep. Then he  
suddenly smiled down at her and whispered "Feeling better?"  
  
Wondering why he was there, Usagi decided to ask what he meant.  
"Feeling better about what?" she whispered back.  
  
"Whatever made you cry. I know that I made you cry, but I wasn't  
so very mean to you today, was I?" he asked, playing carefully   
with one of her ponytails.  
  
Closing her eyes, Usagi nodded 'no'. "I guess I just got a little  
overwhelmed." she said trying to keep from crying again  
  
"Anything I can help with?" he kept playing with her hair.  
  
"Not unless you can cure stupidity and clumsiness." she sobbed.  
  
Distressed by her tears, Mamorou scooted over and pulled her to  
him. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her while she cried.  
"Shhh... its ok Usa... please don't cry, I can't stand seing you  
cry... it'll be all right you'll see." he whispered into her  
hair as she clung to his shirt.   
  
Usagi had never felt like this before, safe and warm. He was so  
sweet, whispering soothing words, holding her tight. Who'd   
have guessed Mamo-chan could be like this?... Mamo-chan? where'd  
that come from?" She started to calm down but still clung to his  
tear stained shirt.   
  
After a few minutes of silence Mamorou started to pull back, but   
she held him tighter. "Don't let go, please Mamo-chan, don't let  
go." Surprised at her nickname Mamorou gathered her close again.  
  
"You don't honestly think you're stupid do you Usa?" he whispered  
into her hair.  
  
"Yes... I honestly do try to study and pay attention  
in class, but I just can't keep up." she let go a little and  
pulled back to look up at his face.   
  
"You're not stupid. I know that for a fact. It takes a lot of   
hard work to keep up with you during our arguments" he chuckled  
"And your clumsiness isn't bad, I know I don't mind catching you  
on our morning meetings."  
  
"You don't? But you're always yelling at me." she said looking  
into his smiling eyes Wow! when did his eyes get so blue? she  
mentally wondered.  
  
Does she realize how gorgeous she is? Probably not, from what   
I've heard. Darien tried to find out more about her troubles.  
"No I don't mind Usa, I kind of look forward to it. At least   
then I get to see you."  
  
"Really? I'd have never guessed." Usagi lay her head on his   
shoulder wondering when they'd ever talked like this, and why it  
felt so right being held by him.  
  
"Yeah I look forward to our mornings. I know you try at school,  
and you know I bet if you let me help you, you'd get at least   
one higher grade than your last quiz. Maybe even an A." he   
told her.   
  
Lifting herself to look into his eyes again she asked "Would  
you help me?"  
  
"Of course, I'd love to help you. And we'd show everyone how  
smart you really are." he smiled "Now about your clumsiness,  
that can't be cured, but you just need to shrug off everyone's  
comments and I promise never to mention it again."  
  
"But I... I don't know if I can." she sighed "I'm just so   
tired of them, no one understands. I'm not the happy airhead  
everyone thinks I am. I have thoughts and I care about   
important things too. Everyone thinks because I don't do well  
in school that I'm just a dumb bimbo. But I'm not!" she put   
her head back on his shoulder seeking his strength.  
  
"I know that Usa, I hadn't realized just how little credit we  
give you until now. But I promise to listen and help you. You  
wont be on your own again, I swear." he'd moved down a little to  
be at eye level with her.  
  
Looking into each others eyes they lay there for a moment   
wondering what was happening between them so suddenly. Then  
his gaze went to her lips and he wondered what it would be like  
to kiss her. Looking back in her eyes, he saw her confusion and  
decided to find out. Gently cupping her face in one hand he moved   
his head down slowly, hesitantly, to see what she'd do.   
  
Usagi didn't know why she wanted it, but she wanted him to kiss   
her. Oh please don't move away now, please Mamo-chan When he  
cupped her face and bent down she raised her arm to the back of   
the one that held her face and closed her eyes.   
  
Taking that as an invitation, he bent his head and kissed her.  
At first it was the faintest brush, the softest touch, but then  
he slowly covered her mouth fully with his own and kissed her.  
Slowly, painstakingly, gentle, but soft and sweet too. Usagi  
moved her other arm underneath him as he moved over her and she   
lay half-covered by him. Deepening the kiss Mamorou knew he had  
to stop soon. Slowly pulling away after a few soft pecks on her  
lips he looked down at her swollen lips and smiled. Her eyes were  
closed and her arms were around his arms. Bending down to place a   
few butterfly kisses around her face he murmured "So sweet, so   
wonderfully perfect, my Usako." And kissed her lips for another  
while.  
  
Finally pulling away and lying back he continued watching her.  
Usagi opened her eyes, not knowing what to say. It had been the  
most perfect first kiss, lying side by side in her rose garden,  
with the stars twinkiling above them. He'd even said she was sweet  
and perfect. Rolling over and leaning her head on his chest she  
whispered "Thank you"   
  
Confused by her statement Mamorou had to ask "For what?"   
Usagi merely wrapped her arms around him and explained "That was  
my dream kiss, lying in a rose garden, just me and you and the   
stars, I'd always dreamed my first kiss would be special."  
  
Warmed by her sweetness Mamorou hugged her to him and said "I'm  
happy to have been your first kiss." then moving over her again  
he whispered "Now, might I also become your first boyfriend?"   
  
Smiling up at him, she pulled his head down for another kiss and  
whispered "I certainly hope so" before they sealed their deal with   
a kiss, just as beautiful, and meaningful as the previous one.  
  
  
~~~%@ The End @%~~~  
  
Yay, Ok major sap but I like it.  
please review! Thanx- BunnyRena  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
